Pooka Rituals in the Modern World
by Vatimiss
Summary: Jack is exposed to a chemical that combines his DNA with a little of Bunny's. He doesn't grow fur but does develop some traits of the Pooka class system. He just happens to now be an Omega that has a crush on Bunny and Bunny is a alpha in love with him. Can Jack survive heats, protective North, and his new love for the rabbit? Omegaverse! JackRabbit
1. When Nightmares Create Chaos

**I can't believe no one has done Omega!verse for JackRabbit. It's just so... fitting. Yes, I posted before I finished writing the whole thing but I want to know people's reactions to this. If anyone is interested I have another Omega!verse plot that needs adopting, because I already have this one.**

**I don't own anything.**

Mother Nature was known for growing about anything. Everything she grew was also more vibrant, more fragrant, and more bountiful then normal plants.

In her green houses one could find rare flowers of every shade. The one in North America was one of her favorites.

The bushes of 'Carefree Beauty' roses were a pride of Mother Nature's. Like her Bougainvillea that climbed the glass walls in pink, lavender, red, gold, and orange bundles. Finding a Nightmare there wouldn't be an easy task.

Jack flies after the fleeing shadowed mare as she snakes around trees and through colorful bushes, dodging ice blasts. The ice melted quick in the green house, providing the plants with a refreshing drink.

Jack felt his body become tense as he forces himself to try to fly faster. "Stay STILL!" A snowball slams itself into a tree as the Nightmare evades it, _again_.

Just as the Nightmare darts past a weeping willow a hole opens up and a certain irritating kangaroo jumps out to join the chase.

"This one is mine, kangaroo, go away." Jack pushes himself to try and go faster and shirks away from a tree.

Bunny smirks at the frost sprit "Ya look like ya can't handle it. Cause it should have already been caught."

Jack glares but then smirks too. "A race, is it?"

Bunny smirk grows from the suggestion. "I told ya never to race a rabbit." At that he speeds up and darts in front of Jack.

"I'm going to get this one!" Jack yells and suddenly alters directions with a sudden right turn in front of a blueberry bush. He flies higher and spots the Nightmare heading to an elevated platform. _I can do this!_

Bunny was forced to jump or duck around all sorts of plants and couldn't see the oncoming platform. The nightmare reached the ladder and deformed itself into black sand to twine around the rope to reach the platform. Bunny jumped through a bush and, expecting more forest, hit the platform base.

Jack laughs at the startled Bunny and joins the Nightmare on the metal platform. He paid little attention to the bottles and glasses all around. Jack launched himself after the Nightmare as it scrambled over the shelves and knocked over vales of questionable liquids.

"Get back he- ahh!" Jack flailed as purple water like material hit him. He accidently swallowed some even as he tried to choke it up. A glass shard sliced alongside his jaw line in a gentle caress.

Suddenly a boomerang sliced through the nightmare that was already launching itself into the air in a last desperate attempt to escape. "Ya okay, Frostbite?" Bunny laughed at Jack's crouch on the floor until he saw the gash that was bleeding.

"Not so good yourself, kangaroo!" Jack pointed to the nose bleed that was barely under control from a headlong crash into the platform.

Bunny ignored the comment on his species to pull jack up to inspect the gash, running his paw over it. Jack blushed a faint blue at the closeness as Bunny finished his inspection and let go of Jack's arm. "Ya are just fine, unless it stings. Then ya can cry if ya want."

Jack pushed away from Bunny and glared "I don't cry!" He quickly wipes off blood that was running down his chin. "Let's just go back to North."

Bunny smirks and taps his furred foot against the ground so that both he and Jack fell through the hole and into the newly formed tunnel. "Bye mate!" Bunny sped off in a way that clearly indicated that he was starting a race. Jack grinned and flew after him.

The normally quiet glob room at Santoff Claussen was quickly interrupted when the door opened and a shivering Bunny entered with a blinding speed. At the same time the window opened and a blast of cold wind indicated Jack's entrance.

"I win!" Both looked at the other and glared. Bunny walked over "No, I won, Frostbite."

Jack stood as tall as he could "You're mistaken Kangaroo, _I_ won."

Then North laughed "I was here before either of you!" Bunny turned his glare at North "You weren't part of the race, you overgrown elf."

North just chuckled before getting serious "Did you eliminate problem nightmares?" Bunny and Jack nodded and glared at each other again. "Then we done! Bunny, don't you have something to prepare for with your silly holiday?" North walked to the door in clear dismissal.

Bunny perked his ears up at that comment "Easter is an IMPORTANT holiday!" He quickly followed North and Jack just shook his head and opened the window. He stood on the sill for a moment, just enjoying the vast snow fields before calling the wind. "Wind! Take me home!"


	2. When Jack gets sick

**I love the support, I really do. But there comes a time when everyone feels a little rushed when people are worried about you updating. Now that I think about it, it was a good thing. Keeps me motivated and inspired. I read every review I had!**

**Yes, that chapter was a test run. And yes, the results were good. So here you are! I don't own anything. **

That was January when Jack had had the last meeting. Now Jack was headed to Santoff Claussen for a different reason. He believed he was sick. It had started with Jack was feeling more tired than normal from waking up from every night.

He felt a sudden pain in his backside but it faded. Worried, he stopped to rest on a tree in the middle of the dense Canadian forests.

Reaching around to rub his butt tenderly to check, for what he didn't know, he immediately pulled his hand back when it felt sticky.

Jack felt whatever that liquid was starting to drip down his leg and he felt a sudden need to go somewhere warm. He took to the air again, now with more urgency.

********************************************Interm ission************************************

North was resting in his workroom as his helpers created lists of whatever toys would be needed for next year's Christmas. Phil, recently promoted, was checking everything over. All North had to do was sit around and eat cookies. After all it was the beginning of spring! What better way to celebrate it then by lazing about?

His quiet lazy time was interrupted by his workroom door busting open. "How many times have I told you to- Jack?" In a yeti's hands rested Jack, who opened his eyes when North said his name.

He looked sick, his body vibrated with shivers and he looked flushed. A water like liquid dripped from his body and it made it look as though Jack was melting. "I'm tired…" Jack closed his frosted blue eyes again.

North bellowed to Jamison, the yeti holding Jack, "Get him to his guest room!" North walked quickly to the Globe room to grab a couple of snow globes.

North then wrote a message to Bunny and Sandy each and taped then to two elves that were dancing to another's beat boxing sounds. He threw the first snow globe so it opened to the Warren and sent in Bunny's messenger.

Another was opened and a message was sent to one of Sandman's favorite towns, in hopes that he would see it. North didn't have to wait long for Bunny as less than a few minutes had passed before Bunny was in the globe room. "What's wrong with Jack?!" North lead Bunny out the door and into the hallway then started down toward Jack's room.

"He came here tired and sweaty looking, what word? Flushed? And wet somehow, but only on pants." Bunny stared at North "That sounds like… well it can't be, must be a different reaction then normal to a virus."

North saw Jack's door, painted blue with ice frost patterns on it and pushed it open. Bunny hopped inside and both noticed the lack of anything on the bed.

Both pairs of eyes zoomed to the disorganized nest of covers and pillows on the floor that had a flash of messy white hair. Bunny stepped forward only to freeze. "North, I could be wrong, but Jack is in…. heat."

North walked to the sleeping figure of Jack "What? I know Jack is heated. He under covers." He petted the white hair only to get a whimper so he pulled his hand back.

Bunny shook his head before backing away "North, just let me explain what I meant." Bunny glanced to Jack's sleeping form, "In the globe room, please?"

North nodded and went with Bunny to the globe room just as Sandy flew in on a giant Toucan "Hello Sandy! Now we have all the healers! Oh! Bunny explain whatever that you need to explain." North sat in his large armchair that was classic Christmas red with gold patterns on it. Bunny was shocked from staring at the door and took a minute before explaining.

Bunny-

Bunny was startled from his staring at the door by North's permission to explain what was wrong with Jack. "Well, Pookas have a hierarchy of breeding classes-"

North interrupted "What does Pookas have to do with Jack? Jack not Pooka." Bunny glared at North "Let me finish." A quick glance at both Sandman, who zipped his lips with a real zipper, and North, who looked a little upset but nodded, indicated that there would be no more interruptions.

"Pookas have three breeding classes. Alphas, who are the strongest and are in charge of protecting their mates, Betas, like a 'second in command' thing they also protect but often take on more feminine roles too, and Omegas, who are those that need the most shelter and care and also the ones with the greatest chances of giving birth. Regardless of gender.

Alphas mate only with Omegas and Betas with other Betas. Omegas are a period of fertility that is called heat. They make nests from whatever soft materials can be found and produce… slick that acts as a lubricant and mating scent to call Alphas." Bunny folded his ears back against his head in embarrassment.

North looked confused "I still not understand…. Wait, you saying Jack act like Omega?" Bunny nodded as North continued "But Jack not Pooka."

Bunny looked at North "I know, mate. Although he did get something spilt on him at Mother Nature's house, maybe it reacted to make him seem like an Omega."

Sandman flashed a series of pictures over his head "**We should ask Mother Nature**." North clapped Sandy on the shoulder hard enough to send him sprawling. "Good idea, Sandy!"

Bunny grabbed an elf that was hanging from the doorway by a string of ribbon that had been thrown around and handed it to North after he wrote the message.

They settled back into their spots and Bunny kept glancing at the door. He could still remember the smell Jack put off, his usual spearmint, chocolate, fireside smell with a heavy dosing of arousal and fertility.

He felt his lower regions heat up at the thought so Bunny went to sit on the couch instead of the floor near the door. Sandy watched Bunny and then started to talk to North.

"Good point Sandy. Bunny." Bunny jumped at North's call "Yes?" North stared at Bunny, making him fidget. "What is your class?"

Bunny gulped knowing North would not like the answer since he was Jack's unofficial father figure "I'm a… Alpha." North stood up to glare at Bunny who shrank into the couch "Alpha? Alpha like Omegas, if Jack is acting like Omega that means you are a threat to him!"

Bunny winced "Now hold on mate, I haven't made a move on him-"

"But you will! You say so yourself! Alpha like Omega. Omega attract Alphas!"

"Well that is the truth if Jack is truly an Omega." Mother Nature swept her dark brown hair from her shoulders as she sauntered into the room and turned to Bunny, who sat upright to get a good view of the sprit. "You two destroyed several potions in my lab. I wish you would be more careful."

"Sorry, Sheila. Any chance Jack got something from your lab?" Bunny looked over her garb of choice: a much too thin dress of yellow tan color that flowed to her bare feet. He felt a shiver at the thought of how cold that outfit would be.

"I didn't have anything that could make him into an Omega." Mother Nature looked thoughtful. Bunny sighed in relief as he ignored the twinge of disappointment. "But-"

Bunny looked up at the brown haired woman with a mixture of excitement and fear. "I had a splicing potion made to copy DNA, so if Jack got some of that and a handful of Bunny's DNA it's very possible he develops Omega traits. Did Jack have a purple liquid on him?"

At Bunny's nod she smiled "Then he is an Omega. Congrats on finding someone that can mate with you, Bunny." Mother Nature dipped into a curtsey and exited from the room, the only sign of her being there a new ivy plant that started to take over the doorway.

North glared at Bunny "Get out." Bunny didn't question it and opened a rabbit hole to disappear before North got out his swords.

**North calls Bunny and Sandy since they are very good with healing and medicine. I tried making North have a accent but sometimes he will speak better then other times. I can't help that because if I butcher any more English for him North may start sounding a bit... stupid. Plus my English teacher may come strangle me. **


	3. When heat is hard

**This chapter was helped by keembur and all the lovely reviews. Camer Bazor (guest), I have gotten your review and even if I am in Spanish one I had to Google translate, so I was wondering what do you mean by Tooth beam?** **Kemmbur, enjoy your part in this story (I'm sure you'll find it)! **

**I am not going to be able to update next week so I updated early. Expect another update on about the 20****th****. Not sure when I get back but I'll update by the 25****th**** at the latest. Enjoy!**

Jack was sleeping when he felt a presence in his room.

"North, I could be wrong but Jack is in…. heat." That was Bunny but what was he talking about.

Jack heard North's heavy footsteps "What? I know Jack is heated. He under covers." Jack felt a pressure on his head which when he was feeling normal he would think as comforting. He shifted to move away because the petting didn't feel right and as he moved his nose caught a beautiful scent that made him whimper.

That scent made Jack want to bow down his head into the covers and present himself, but he was so shocked about the feeling that he couldn't move.

"North, just let me explain what I meant." A pause. "In the globe room, please?" And then that wonderful scent was gone. Jack was eased back into sleep but the scent still haunted the room.

_"Oh!" Jack gasped as furred paws pushed him onto his belly. Sharp teeth nipping his neck made him scream with how painful and pleasurable it was as Bunny lifted Jack behind to press his throbbing member at his wet entrance. Wait… BUNNY?!_

Jack woke up gasping for breath and hard as a rock, the wet coating the bed in a puddle. He quickly moved his hand to his proud erection and whined at the wonderful feeling. He needed this; he needed to be touched, to be pushed onto the bed, to be mounted by Bunny to get rid of that empty, too empty, feeling.

Jack came with a gasp and mixed the wetness with stickiness of cum. He panted trying to figure out why he wanted Bunny so bad. Suddenly he realized that scent from earlier was Bunny's. That amazing, captivating scent belonged to the tall kangaroo.

Just thinking about the scent made Jack hard again so he sat up and settled his hands between his legs again. _When would this stop?_

After Bunny went home to his warren he finished his normal routine.

He checked up and coming paint plants and eggs for the fast approaching Easter, contemplated new color schemes and patterns.

Bunny was involved in pop culture more than other guardians thought, resulting in chocolates in shapes of favorite comic heroes and kid show characters. His proudest new design was a princess set of eggs that included a detailed tiara, a poufy dress, and a slipper similar to Cinderella's all painted on eggs in light blues and shades of pink. He knew a certain fan of his that would be so happy to have them.

Bunny went home after that, tired but glad to have such a pleasantly beneficial day. He settled at his worn table that was given to him from North so he could entertain. He never used the other eight chairs but his favorite was at the head.

Bunny dined on a fresh salad from his quaint garden and hot soup. As he ate he scanned the dining room, taking in the dirt floor that was shared in all the rooms of his den, the large mirrors that made the room larger and lonelier, and the bare wood covered walls.

Bunny had a sudden pang at the thought that those walls were supposed to hold memories from a family life that he didn't have. _You could have it; you could have that pretty little Omega and the most beautiful kits. _His Alpha instincts told him but Bunny shook his head to clear those thoughts. That would be wrong to do to Jack and would be suicide because of North.

Bunny grabbed his dishes and walked into the sunny kitchen that sat on the outer side of his den, opposite of the cozy large living room. He put them into his sink to wash later on the larger stack of dishes from eating.

Bunny went back into the dining room but instead of sitting or going through the walkway to the living room he walked to the dark oak door that opened to expose a set of stairs. Lights lit up automatically as they sense Bunny's presence as he proceeded down.

Bunny was greeted with a dead end hallway and another oak door at the last step of the stairs. He went into his room and immediately crashed on the nest. Tired, Bunny was out before he could properly cover himself with his thin blanket.

A sweet scent filled Bunny's nostrils as he approached his door. He opened it cautiously to find a startling sight. Jack was there, sitting naked on the edge of Bunny's nest, playing with his hard cock.

Jack looked up, startled, when Bunny opened the door but he quickly smiled a devilish smile. "Bunny~ I was so lonely without you! I escaped from North, just to find you. I need you."

Bunny gulped but did not approach the boy. Jack frowned and moved to sit fully on the nest behind him, muttering "I just need my Alpha."

That got Bunny moving, he pounced on Jack and started to nip and suck. Jack moaned as Bunny sucked on his exposed neck. Bunny then licked and bit Jack's nipples.

Jack whined and Bunny quickly flipped him to expose Jack's slick traveling down his thighs. He paused a moment to smell the amazing scent that drove him nuts before licking up the pale thighs, catching the slick on his tongue. He pushed his tongue into Jack's puckered hole one then two times, making Jack cry his name until Bunny pulled back.

Bunny wasted no time to line up and push into that tight heat, knowing his Omega could take it. He did wait a moment for Jack's signal, panting at the rush of heat surrounding his cock.

Suddenly the heat was gone and the sounds of birds could faintly be heard. Bunny opened his eyes and cursed his natural clock. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Bunny recalled his dream. _I better stay away from Jack until his heat breaks or I might lose control. _He looked down at his erection and glared at it to settle but it refused. Bunny groaned in annoyance but set to work with his paw.


	4. When heat ends

**I'm so sorry that this chapter is short! The next chapter is stand alone and longer. Plus I got to get going somewhere for a little bit and I wanted to post before I left.**

North paced outside Jack's door. According to both Bunny and some ancient books, Jack's heat should be finished today. Jack was sleeping now but when he woke he would be normal again. For awhile at least.

Just as North was going to refill his coco cup that had decreased with every lap at the blue frosted door, a creaking sound was heard as a sleepy Jack exited the room. He was dressed in a change of clothes that had been placed in his room when he wasn't _busy_.

North smiled at Jack and grabbed his shoulder to steer him to the library. After all, they needed to inform Jack before he accidently surrendered himself to that giant evil rabbit that would make him bear children every year. North glared at the dark burgundy walls and accidently tightened his death grip on Jack.

Jack stared at the pages of the book in his hand. He was currently in his room at Santoff Claussen. His personal room had been returned to normal, the bed and all cloth like material put back in the correct places.

The book, Pooka Tribes, told of everything about Pookas, even mating. Now Jack understood about his feeling during his heat.

Mother Nature had stopped by a little earlier and curtly told Jack there was no going back. Jack was forever an Omega. And Jack knew that only one person could deal with an Omega.

Jack knew he had a little crush before, but he had squashed those feelings after the lecture resulting from the blizzard of 64'. Now those feelings rose up again and he couldn't help but imagine life as an Omega with his Alpha. _His Alpha_.

Jack groaned and threw his hands up, dropping the book to the side, as he fell against his bed in a lazy sprawl. He already felt some sort of claim on the Alpha, even with no sign of his feelings being returned. Jack sighed and stared at the smooth ceiling then turned to snuggle into his dark comforter so a little sleep.


	5. When tooth is alpha

**This is a very important chapter. This chapter is also LONGER than the last. Yes, longer than the last one. Aren't y'all happy? Thanks for all the lovely reviews and next chapter should be out on Friday.**

"North, mate, let me in." Bunny knocked on the main door at Santoff Claussen, trembling in the cold air. He heard yetis grumbling for a little before a stern "What you want, Bunny?"

"North! I just want to talk!" Bunny pleaded. North didn't seem to even think about Bunny's request before a hardy "No!"

"North! Let the man talk!" Bunny heard with relief the sound of Tooth on the other side of the heavy oak door. There was some murmuring barely heard by Bunny's ears and the door creaked open, letting in the freezing rabbit. "Thanks Shelia." Bunny shook his fur to gain warmth and dislodge any snow.

The warm passage way held only a glaring North, neutral Tooth, and a couple of yetis that stood by the massive door. "Bunny, what you want?" North flinched when Tooth hit him, even if she didn't put force into it. "North!"

North glared lightly at Tooth but quickly gave up "Come in Bunny." The trio walked down the halls to the huge living room.

In normal Christmas style there were burgundy couches, deep pine green love seats, and brown, with touches of gold thread, patterned chairs. The comfiest chairs sat close to the wide windows that shared the wall with a grand red brick fireplace that everything was aligned by.

Bunny sat in a cushy chair but didn't settle back into it. He sat on edge as North sat with a sigh in the largest chair and Tooth sat and crossed her dainty legs on a plushy couch.

North glared at Bunny and Bunny had to stop himself from at least holding contact with the steely gaze. Tooth twitched and fidgeted for a moment before talking "What do you need, Bunny?"

Bunny tensed even more but looked to Tooth. She was, after all, the female parent to Jack in some sense. "Tooth, North, I have come to…. I have come to ask permission to court Jack."

Bunny winced as North bellowed "I knew it! You will never see Jack again! If you get as close as five miles to him, I will make new coat out of your fur!"

Tooth tried to break North's rant as he switched to Russian. Finally after seeing North wave his fist at Bunny and motion for a yeti to get his sword, she stepped up. Bunny closed his eyes and heard the slap echo the room.

He opened his eyes when he didn't feel the attack and saw a flabbergasted North with his hand cupping his cheek staring in shock at the dainty Tooth fairy that could pack a punch. "North, sit down and shut up."

North didn't argue as he sat back down and stared at his hand like evidence of the slap could have transferred there. "Bunny" Tooth looked at him and Bunny swallowed "What does this courting involve?"

"Well Sheila, the Alphas involved bring gifts and try to impress the Omega. The Alphas ask the head Alpha of the Omega's family for consent to court but the Omega has choice of their alpha." Bunny was calmer now that North wasn't trying to kill him and Tooth was listening.

Tooth nodded "Why do you want to court Jack? North! Let him answer!" North closed his open mouth and glared at Tooth for a moment before looking away.

Now Bunny was nervous again "Well, he is interesting and a beaut. He's fun, a big tease, and so graceful in the air. Like a leaf dancing on the wind. Jack always works his hardest for what he thinks is right and he looks like a, well a bloody winter wonderland. What with the snow white hair and light blue eyes-"

Tooth placed her hand on Bunny's muzzle "That's enough dear, you love him. I can tell."

Bunny blushed under his fur and his ears folded back in embarrassment. North coughed "Well, as Bunny said the Head Alpha gets to choose and-"

"I say it's fine" Tooth interrupted. North stared at her and she glared back. Finally North bowed his head in defeat.

Tooth squealed once "OH! I get to tell Jack! The girls will be so heartbroken." At that Tooth flew out the door.

North and Bunny watched her fly off then faced each other. At North's stare Bunny smiled nervously "Well, mate. Seems it's time I got back to my warren." Bunny hopped out the door and down the hall with a hurried goodbye to North.


	6. When Jack is Courted

**Hello y'all! I'm tired but I'm going to post this before the ending show of marching band camp. Did someone request some Pitch Black?**

**Carmen Bazor: Your English is fine to me. I can understand it, that's all that matters! I really didn't mind translating it, but it was a good idea for you to translate instead of me trying to use a mixture of Spanish 1 knowledge and Google translate.**

Jack was flying over North America, somewhere between Canada's border and the nearest major city.

Spotting a small stream Jack descended to brush his feet against the water. The thin stream grew colder and froze around the edges. He didn't want to freeze it though, since it wasn't his season so Jack flew up and out to a nearby rock formation.

The rock was cool to the touch of normal beings but for Jack it was a little warm, perfect for sitting and thinking. He just sat and admired the sun set's streaking rays of color. As the sun faded Jack's thoughts turned to recent events.

Jack sighed and pulled his legs close as the feeling of loneliness hit him, something that usually was from being walked through. This time he was sure it was his new Omega feelings; the need to be loved, to give love, to keep house and birth children. Earlier today Jack had caught himself staring at a child, no older than one, wishing to have something like that.

The loneliness also came from not having a mate. Jack knew he shouldn't feel bad but after the first heat and no Alphas were interested he felt like he wasn't good enough. Even Bunny, who had walked in his room, that Jack was sure smelt like his heat since it had for days after, Bunny wasn't interested! He didn't pounce at the willing Omega or even hinted that he was aroused!

Jack just wasn't good enough for Bunny, that must be it. He was annoying and loud. A trickster with few friends and very little believers. He was a accidental Omega, who knew if he would stay that way or not?

"I never thought I would have the pleasure to see Jack so…. Depressed. What happened to the fun, little Icicle?" Jack looked up to see Pitch a few feet away from the base of the rock.

"Go away Pitch." Jack huffed and moved his staff closer.

"Is that all you can say? How far have you fallen, Jack? And the new fears you hold! Fear of not having a partner, not having a family. Being left alone. Well that's an old fear but it's seems to have resurfaced again." Pitch moved forward slightly with each word, now within two feet of the rock base.

Each word was like a stone that hit Jack but instead of cowering in fear of the next rock to be thrown, Jack stood up. Jack stood tall with his staff in hand and faced Pitch and his fears.

"I don't need an alpha to protect me. I can make my own family. HAVE made my own family! I have North, Tooth, and Sandy! And… maybe even Bunny! So, Pitch, you are no longer needed and I don't want to hear any more rants about fears and world conquest!" Jack let loose a beam of pure ice magic at the shadowed king, sending Pitch reeling back and fading into darkness.

Jack settled back on his rock, letting his feet dangle and swing as he once again studied the sky. The moon shone brightly, as if proud of Jack getting over his irrational fears.

"Jack!" Jack turned to the sound and saw a brightly colored blur before it slammed into him, whacking him off of his rock. Tooth and Jack hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of Jack. "I guess I'm not a king any more…" Jack wheezed.

"I'm so sorry Jack! Did I make any teeth loose? Oh dear!" Tooth promptly examined Jack for any missing or wobbly teeth making Jack not to be able to speak.

"There! Oh, they are so pretty!" Tooth pulled her fingers back, satisfied about her examination. "Jack, you will not believe this! So Bunny comes to the North Pole and North won't let him in! He sits out there for-"

"Tooth! Not too many details, this isn't a bed time story! Now what's this about Bunny and North" Jack smiled at the excitable fairy.

Tooth smiled a little bashfully but had a word explosion "Bunny was asking to court you!"

**Jack had his 'I'm an Omega that isn't loved' moment. Because Omegas are needy sometimes, they can't help it with their emotions all tangled up after heat. I think most Omegas go through this when they feel like the reason they don't have a mate is because they aren't pretty/smart/talented enough.**


	7. When Suitors Come

Jack stopped functioning. He swore his slow beating heart and icy lungs froze. Jack just sat there in shock. He never expected Bunny to… want him.

Tooth noticed his hesitance to respond "Oh dear. Um…. You can always send him away, if you want."

Jack blinked at Tooth, what was she going on about? He wanted Bunny to want him. "It's fine with me…" _Smooth Jack, real smooth. You really sound like you care… or not! There are so many better ways to say that you are happy about the news. _

Jack sighed "I mean I'm happy. I…. really like Bunny, and this is so exciting!"

Tooth squealed really loud and pecked Jack on the cheek. "This is so exciting! Oh no! I left Bunny with North! You might not have an alpha if North gets to him." And she was off again, just a colorful blur against the dark sky.

Jack chuckled and called for the wind to take him to see North. North needed reassurance that his almost son was happy with the decision.

"So Bunny found an omega? Even if the omega looks a little frosty he is also very pretty to look at. Maybe the Easter Rabbit needs a little competition?" The unknown surveyor of the conversation between the Tooth fairy and Jack Frost dragged a brown clawed paw over his ears to smooth back any fur. "It's been a long time since I annoyed ol' Bugs."

_ Look! A time skip! _

Jack was landing at what he called his home base, in reality it was just North's house. North kept his living quarters on one side of Santoff Claussen and the only way to get to them was through his 'front door' or a unlabeled door from the toy factory side.

Jack preferred the window.

North had laughed about the first few times but after a while he just shook his head knowing Jack would not stop. If Jack stopped entering through the window he could justify breaking into the toy making side of Santoff Claussen.

Jack's hands were a little colder than normal, his version of sweat, only meaning that he was nervous. Bunny had asked for a date and Tooth, once again, was the self nominated messenger. This time the fall was more deathly then funny, since she had crashed into him while he was flying in the Alps. Tooth was lucky Jack could call the wind, or Man in the Moon would have to revive them.

Jack sat down on a faded leather couch in the small living room; at least compared to the one North kept up in the front.

North had promised a surprise, something that made Jack uneasy. North had a hate streak a mile wide for a certain Rabbit and anything that was a surprise for him on the day of his and Bunny's date was sure to harm or at least humiliate Bunny.

Jack sat up against the faded leather when steps could be heard, excitement flooding his system. It was the first time Jack would see his alpha since Bunny announced he wanted to court Jack.

Jack had years to sharpen his senses to detect footsteps and now knew the differences between his friends' treads. These senses in no way compared to Bunny, Jack was certain, but he was fairly sure that North was walking down the hall with someone other than his Alpha.

"Bunny wants to court Jack! I was mad, not want Bunny to have Jack. But if Bunny has chance to get Jack, so do you!"

"Thank you for allowing me to pursue your son, Mr. North." A voice Jack wasn't familiar with responded.

"It is no big deal, Averett, you are better choice. Just call me North." North reached the door to the room Jack sat in.

"Thank you for the complement, North." North laughed as he swung open the door.

"No problem Averett! Oh, Jack! Good you here, I'd like you to meet Averett Eberlein! He is your other suitor." North smiled as if proud of himself as Jack stood to face another furry brown creature.

Averett stood only a little shorter than Bunny with brown fur that had darker patches around his muzzle and paws. He was dressed in only a fine set of trouser pants and a nice green vest. _The Groundhog_, Jack figured. What other giant creature walked around and talked like a human?

"North! Why would you invite another suitor? Bunny and I will be just fine; there is no needed 'backup plan'. No offense, Averett." Jack smiled tightly at the groundhog.

"No offense taken, Jack." The groundhog lent in close as North turned to a nearby elf to order food and hot coco. "I rather have an Omega that knew their place, especially such a pretty one." He whispered with his dark muzzle brushing Jack's ear.

Averett stood back quickly as North turned from the elf "Jack I know you waiting for Bunny but talk with Averett until he comes. Elves having problems with bringing cookies." Jack gulped but nodded, shaken by the tall creature's words.

North laughed "I sure you get along well!" and with that North left Jack with the domineering creature.

Silence rang until Jack cleared his throat. "So… your holiday is Groundhog Day?"

Averett smiled an amused smile at the small talk, knowing he had shaken Jack. Omegas knew their places once you made sure to establish them. "Yes and you are the herald of winter."

The pause in the talking held as Averett studied the Omega before him. Averett might not be in the hierarchy but he appreciated Omegas for their submissive stance.

He had visited the Yeenaaldlooshii on their home planet and while they had a similar hierarchy, only royals had the privilege of being an Alpha or Omega. The rest were Betas, so Averett never was allowed to have an Omega as a mate.

Jack put the Yeenaaldlooshii to shame with his lovely pastel skin, startling white hair, and wide blue eyes.

That was when Averett heard the tale-tale leaps and bounds of the Easter Bunny. _Time to have some fun._ Averett stood quickly and crossed to the couch where Jack sat and pulled the teen into his embrace.

"You are like a piece of art work or priceless treasure, except I can touch you." Averett whispered to the shocked man in his arms before he placed his mouth against Jack's just as Bunny left through the door.

**Yeenaaldlooshii means skin walker, so in this story the Yeenaaldlooshii are part animal. No one knows part of what though, since they do not resemble any Earth animal. Averett went to their planet in his off time. (He only has one day for a holiday and it doesn't need preparations) **

**Averett means Brave or Strong Boar and Eberlein means little boar and he loves to cause trouble for the Easter Bunny. I wonder why the RotG fandom has not set up a shared character reference for the Groundhog.**


	8. When to fight?

**Hey! I have to change update date, sorry. I forgot that now that school has started, I will have football games almost every ****Friday.**

**Here! Another chapter! It's a little short but the next chapter is a DATE chapter. First date!**

**In other news, Alrye has a reference in here.**

Jack was shocked by the kiss and struggled a little under the weight of Averett but suddenly that weight was gone and he gasped to gain the breath he had been startled into losing.

A crash sounded, along with a shattering sound that was distinctively an old pottery piece North had kept on a shelf on the wall. Jack turned to gaze at whatever force had forced him away from the groundhog.

Jack's eye widened almost comically at the sight of a growling Bunny and a smirking Averett. Judging by the massive dent in the wall behind them, Bunny had torn Averett off of Jack and threw him into the wall. The ancient pottery was laying on the floor in tiny bits of it's former glory.

The air was tense as Jack observed the two males glare at each other. Before Jack could realize what he was seeing, Jack and Averett began to battle. They twirled around each other in a fatal dance, exchanging blows that often were avoided and instead destroyed more of North's things.

A sofa that had been standing too close had deep abrasions on it that revealed the fluffy stuffing while a lamp that was god-knows-how-old was cracked down the middle. Jack was startled when one clawed paw left deep lacerations on a painting of one of North's Christmas parties.

Jack laughed at the mark that cut North down the middle, almost too perfectly placed to be accidental. He was interrupted from his amusement when a window was shattered.

He spun around to see his favorite entrance in pieces and no Bunny or Averett to be found. Jack quickly ran to the window to see two blurs rush past on the snow. The grey one, _Bunny_ Jack assumed, was much better on snow then the groundhog and proved it by literally running circles around him.

The blurs ran off out of Jack's sight just as the door was slammed open again. Jack turned to see North coming in with a tray in hand. "Alright! I has milk and cookies! And- What happened?!"

Jack growled "Averett got Bunny mad and now their fighting. Happy now? If Bunny gets hurt then we can't go on our date!" Jack huffed and turned to the window frame that let in the cold breeze.

North stood still "Averett is polite!"

At that Jack turned to glare at North. "He KISSED me without asking. Bunny hasn't laid a hand on me!" Jack sighed and sat down next to the marks on the couch. Jack glared at the floor and tucked his head to his chest.

North sat down the tray and turned to the window and frowned. _Maybe… Just maybe he was involving himself with something he shouldn't. But Jack was so young!_ North's mind whispered to him _He's been around for three hundred years without anyone, he could handle himself. _

North breathed in deeply and then let it out in a nosy rush. "Jack."Jack made no noise to affirm he heard North speak.

"Jack, I am sorry." Jack whipped his head up and stared at the giant Russian. "What-"

North held out his hand to motion for silence "Let me finish. I was mad that Bunny would get you. You are like son to me! But I have no real claim on you. Bunny now does. I should not brought Averett to court you."

Jack smiled hesitantly at North. "I forgive you."

North smiled softly at Jack and pulled him up into a bear hug. They stayed that way a little while just listening to the fluttering of the wind that explored the room before North pulled away. "Averett, he kiss you?"

At Jack's nod and blush North turned to the door. "Where are you going?" Jack called to North's back.

North paused "I have to get old gun down. I need to hunt some groundhogs."

Jack laughed and hopped that for Averett's sake that Bunny had already ran him off before North could find him. Then Jack turned to sit and watch the window for his Alpha.


	9. When to date

Bunny was still feeling the pump of adrenalin in his system. That bastard Eberlein! That galah was so good at messing with Bunny but he never knew Eberlein would go so far as to mess around with Jack.

He shook the snow from his coat and hopped through the window he and Eberlein had busted. Bunny jumped down far from where any glass may lay and something caught his eye.

A flash of white was on the sofa. Bunny went over and smiled. There was Jack, sleeping soundly on the couch. The little omega had a pillow in hand, hugging it, while his head was tilted to the side to expose his pale neck.

Bunny resisted licking that neck to gently shake Jack awake. "Mmm…. Bunny?" Jack blinked at the alpha before stretching. Bunny almost moaned while watching the sprit bend. "I guess I fell asleep?" Jack laughed before stopping to look Bunny up and down.

Bunny noticed this and smiled. His little omega was worried about him. "Got a couple of bruises but Eberlein fared worse."

Jack suddenly grinned "North and I were talking." Bunny raised a brow at Jack's happy tone. "It went good, don't look at me like that. He is sorry."

Bunny smiled "Glad he knows he messed up. Doesn't explain your grin."

Jack laughed "North's going groundhog hunting, think he's going to make stew or a coat?"

Bunny chuckled envisioning Eberlein running from an enraged Russian. "I reckon he'll do both. Now… wasn't I supposed to be escorting you to a date?"

Jack blushed but ran to get his staff he had laid down nearby. He bounced back in, staff in hand, cheeks red, and a large grin that showed off his perfect white teeth. "Ready!"

Jack was so excited. Bunny chuckled at his bouncing gait and started a race over the snow and ice. They ran (or hitched a ride on the wind) and didn't throw taunts or insults.

Instead, Bunny would randomly catch Jack midair and would shelter Jack with his body for the landing. Then Bunny would nuzzle Jack sweetly or tickle him until Jack was barely able to keep his breath.

Suddenly, Bunny would disappear and call for Jack to hurry up. And then they repeated the act several times.

Finally (too soon really) they reached a hill of snow. Bunny smile was wide, showing off his buck teeth, when he grabbed Jack's hand to lead in to the mound.

"Found this the other day, trying to find a good date spot and I figured you would like the cold…" Bunny trailed off and folded his ears back. Jack smiled at his alpha's care. Bunny was a perfect alpha.

"It's great I'm sure, but I need to see it. You've kept me waiting long enough." Jack pouted and folded his arms over his chest in mock anger. Bunny laughed and lead Jack to an opening in the snow.

Jack ducked inside followed by Bunny. In the midst of the ice and snow was a tunnel that Jack eagerly shot down, regardless of the step steps.

They went further down until Jack couldn't see and Bunny pulled out a weird lantern to light their path. Finally Jack and Bunny entered a cave. Bunny flicked the lantern open all the way and hung it from a vine in the center of the cave, chasing the shadows from the walls.

Jack gasped and placed a hand on the closest wall. There were drawings. They covered the walls, the low edges of the ceiling and even on the floor. Depictions of animals, stick men, flowers, and all sorts of other things were drawn with ancient methods.

Jack finally found his voice and turned to a proud Bunny "What is this?"

Bunny tugged Jack close for a hug and waved one arm to the paintings, "An old human tribe that is long forgotten. You are standing in one of the only signs that they ever existed: that they ever had a government, a language, agriculture, or even intellect. It's a miracle I found this place, I bet in a few years the hole will close up."

Jack leaned against Bunny and closed his eyes to taste the lost people. The feeling of regret washed over him at not being able to know of their culture and suddenly he realized that he had the last remaining part of a different culture living and breathing hugging him.

Jack turned to Bunny "Bunny, I want to know."

Bunny looked down at the white haired teen "Know what?"

Jack frowned lightly and reached up to thread his hands through Bunny's fur, "Know you, your culture. Teach me about more than alphas and omegas. I want to know everything: language, culture, lingo, traits, anything and everything."

Bunny looked startled at the teen in his arms and abruptly he saw the wisdom that 300 years somehow placed in the young body. Jack not only wanted to know about what he had been turned into but the culture his new identity would had have.

He smiled and pulled Jack closer to him "Anything and everything, Love." And then he was kissing Jack pushing his muzzle to the soft mouth. Didn't matter that Jack wasn't a Pooka, and it didn't matter that Jack was an omega. This was Jack.

Bunny licked at Jack's lips with his tongue and Jack instinctively opened his mouth slightly. Then Bunny could taste Jack. Jack was peppermint, sharp snow, and chocolate. Jack was also warm despite his element. Not normal warm but still a pleasant warmth.

Jack moaned as Bunny explored his omega's mouth. _His omega_. Bunny never thought he would ever say that before meeting Jack and after meeting Jack, never about Jack.

Bunny pulled back but remained tangled with Jack, ignoring the whine at the loss from the omega. Somehow Jack had ended up clutching fur on Bunny's upper back while Bunny held Jack's neck and rested a paw on his lower back.

"Sit down, little Jackrabbit. I made a picnic that I don't want to waste and I believe you have some questions for me." Bunny let go of Jack to reach for the blanket and settled Jack onto it. He pulled a basket from the corner and placed it between them. "Ask away."

**First date! I wanted something original and I thought, since Bunny is so old and because he lost his own culture and people, that he might take Jack to see some ancient people's stuff. Things like that would touch him deeply and he wants to share that with Jack. Bunny calls Averett Eberlein because he thinks that Averett's last name is better for the groundhog. 'Little boar' remember? **


	10. When Bunny is a Flirt

**My Team won, if anyone cares. My band also managed to get all but one move on the field and I'm pretty sure I can play from memory 2 of the songs (I haven't passed them off yet).**

**Enjoy!**

Jack was ushered into sitting of the plaid blanket and Bunny placed a basket near him. Bunny opened the container only to unleash a torrent of mind boggling smells.

Jack, a side effect of the omega traits, had better sense of smell. None of the rest of Jack's senses improved but North commented once that he already had good hearing and eyesight.

Bunny pulled out sandwiches, which contained lettuce, tomato, pickles, some dressing, and chicken. Jack raised an eyebrow at the chicken he could see and Bunny snorted. "Just because I look like a rabbit, doesn't mean that I eat like one."

Jack looked up at Bunny "Really?"

Bunny shifted uncomfortably "Alright! It's the fake stuff humans sell in the closed in markets."

Jack laughed and Bunny reluctantly smiled. They ate their sandwiches in comfortable silence, Jack observing the drawings around them and Bunny observing Jack.

Every time Jack would turn back and catch him he would flush brightly. It became a sort of game for Bunny, pretending to look away but failing each time.

They ended their picnic with some chocolate that Bunny made special for Jack, little pieces of almost every flavor to figure out Jack's favorite ones. Jack noticed Bunny watching his reaction to each piece but pretended not to.

Bunny sighed and closed his eyes "There once was a beautiful planet by the name of Lepusianous. It was the home of my people, the Pooka.

In the North lived the Nix tribe, in the mountains lived the Petra tribe, and almost everywhere else lived the Crudus Flos tribe. I belonged to the Crudus Flos tribe. You know about the hierarchy?"

Jack nodded but looked put out that Bunny thought he wouldn't know and Bunny laughed weakly "I'm assuming North gave you one of the books that I gave him. Came to Earth and had so many books I didn't have places for them all. So North took them, after he came around. He is younger than me after all."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Bunny "How old ARE you?"

"Around 900, but let me finish. Alphas often held leadership positions along with Betas. Omegas could in some tribes but most of the time they didn't mind to stay at home.

Pooka have always believed that a healthy house made a healthy life. It was seen as a good thing if an Omega could care for kids, maintain a clean house, and keep up a good relationship with their Alpha.

The Nix tribe was a little more primal with demanding Omegas stay at home but Omegas have always gotten some respect for it.

A long time ago Pitch came to my world, this wonderful, beautiful, world that held such a great and powerful race of people, and killed everyone.

The Nix tribe was first, strong cold frosted warriors. They held out for a while, battling the fears that eventually overcame them. The Petra tribe lasted a lot less time, that tribe was a bit easier to startle. They did live in the in the mountains and always were on the lookout for danger, sometimes developing paranoia.

My tribe was the last; we recognized our enemy and fought harder than the rest. We knew he was mortal, that he could be killed. That fact didn't save us from the fear." Bunny had been growing more and more tense, looking more like a scared rabbit than ever before.

Bunny felt a hand on his and opened his eyes that he didn't even know he'd shut to find Jack talking. He couldn't hear him for the screams of his people but soon focused enough so he could.

"Shhh… It's all right Bunny. It's over now. Next time we see Pitch we'll both go at him, huh?" Jack rubbed soothing circles on the paw he held.

Bunny nodded "I would love to kick his shadowed ass all the way up to visit man in the moon. But Jack?"

Jack looked up from his circles and hummed to show Bunny he was listening. "Jack, call me Aster."

"Ok, Aster. Anything else you think I need to know?" Jack smiled and had a light blush on his face that made Bunny feel tingly inside.

"Maybe some basic Pookan, I would love to name at least one of our kids something in Pookan." Bunny grabbed the hand to stop its relaxing circles.

Jack tensed and blushed florid "KIDS?!"

Bunny smiled at the flushed Jack and said innocently "Of course kids, they'll be so pretty. Maybe some with white hair and blue eyes."

Jack spluttered "HOW?!"

Bunny smiled deviously and leaned in to whisper in Jack's ear "Well, little Jackrabbit, after we have the bonding ceremony, I will spend your next heat with you. And I'm gonna make love to you and knot in you only to pull out and make some more love, for every day of your heat."

Jack moaned but Bunny knew better to push it further, if he did they (he) would get in trouble with North. Besides, Jack's first time needs to be special.

So Bunny pulled away and helped Jack up to let him exit the cave to the tunnel to deal with his newly acquired problem while Bunny remained behind to clean up the mess.

As he pulled back the Pookan lantern Bunny turned back to gaze at the drawings that spanned around the space once more. "Maybe I'll see you again, or maybe time will be the only one to remember."

Bunny left the cave to lead his Omega back up to the surface and as he left the drawings were once again covered in darkness.


	11. When date night ends

Jack was so surprised with the date. Who knew that Bunny was such a geek and romantic? Or that he said those things that Jack should be upset about but really enjoyed.

Now Jack was at home, sighing dreamily at the ceiling as he reencountered his day. For such a rough start it certainly got much better. Even Averett was no doubt feeling lucky, somehow getting away from an angry Russian with a gun.

Jack had seen North come back grumbling about hunting dogs and long chases but he had just went to the kitchen leaving Jack to prepare for bed by himself.

Noticing the time and knowing that he already operated on such a low amount of sleep that Sandy cringed when it was mentioned, Jack started to hum a lullaby.

The humming soon developed into mumbled words then into full phrases. Soon Jack was out right singing.

"Dodo, l'enfant do,  
L'enfant dormira bien vite  
Dodo, l'enfant do  
L'enfant dormira bientôt."

He felt his jaw crack open in a wide yawn and stopped singing out loud and transitioned to his head. Jack finally fell asleep just as his mother's voice started to change into an Australian accent.

Unknown to Jack was that Bunny would be having a talk to with North. Bunny came to North's house with a bottle of rum and a yeti brought him to the kitchen where North sat nursing coco that was no doubt spiked.

"Did ya find that bogan you where looking for?" Bunny chuckled at North's head shake. "Come off it, mate. I got him pretty good. Here, some booze to make you feel better!"

North smiled at Bunny "Not now, need some thought to plan new way to capture Groundhog. Is dog good idea?"

Bunny smiled back "Get some big mean ones and you'll be ripper!"

North nodded and finished his coco. Getting up to get some more he offered some to Bunny.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't do chocolate well. Since I'm here, I need to talk to ya." Bunny swallowed. _Here goes nothing!_

North sat down with a fresh cup of steaming coco and raised a brow at Bunny. "Even… even if we are following my people's way in this situation, there is one human tradition I wanna add to the mix."

North thankfully didn't look mad at Bunny's mention of dating Jack so Bunny continued. "I want to ask the Father for Jack's hand in marriage, and since the kid really looks up to you…. Well, ya get it."

North frowned and Bunny stiffened in case he needed to make a hurried exit. "Why so soon? Date a little longer, make sure. If you marry Jack I want no one to try and back out!"

Bunny kept an eye of North, in case he wanted to reach over and throttle Bunny. "We click and I want to do this right. I want Jack; I love him so much it almost hurts. I'd trade my position of a Guardian, even give up my heritage for him. To stay with him."

North frown remained but he nodded his head in thought. Finally he sighed and moved from his seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and out of the room. Bunny stood and started to head to the door, assuming North's silence and departure to be a final 'No' and possibly a way to prevent him from suffocating Bunny.

"Where you going?" Bunny turned in surprise at the non-hostile and almost friendly tone.

"Since you left I just decided to leave too…" Bunny shifted on his feet, tense and anxious.

North sighed and handed Bunny a little hand carved box. "I want to see Jack happy, no matter how he decides he happy. And I want to see you happy too. There is my verdict, my gift. 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.' That an earth tradition. For you, something old."

Bunny opened the box and gasped softly at the intricate ring that was held within. He looked up at North to see that the man decided it was his turn to fidget. "It was once my wife's. Her engagement ring. I want to see Jack wear it."

Bunny smiled at North despite the tears that gathered in his eyes. North gave him something precious from his own past life. Something he treasured and kept safe throughout the years, tending to it too, judging by the shine that hadn't dulled.

"I will make you proud, I'll make Jack happy." Bunny promised and quickly said his goodbyes; it was time for him to plan a way to ask Jack.

North smiled at Bunny and wondered when Bunny's love had started to bleed out of his eyes when he talked about Jack.

**The song Jack sung is called "Dodo, l'enfant do" or "Sleepy Time, The Young One Sleeps". I found it online; all I grew up with was "Good Morning Beautiful".**

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my attempt at Australian lingo. I'm an American so I probably messed something up. It's fun to read about and attempt to use though, it's exotic compared to the same ol' country hillbilly accent everyone has around here. On I side note, searching your own lingo is interesting. I never knew that half of what I say is only said in the South.**


End file.
